


Mary, Did You Know?

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Blood Drinking, M/M, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: “Father.” Bloody Mary spoke for the first time since he’d been dragged back to the church. “Did I ever tell you about the first man I killed?”





	Mary, Did You Know?

“I don’t understand it.”

“Hmm?”

Pretzel stepped back from the pile of papers he’d been sorting. Bloody Mary’s latest escape attempt had made quite the mess of his chapel. “Your obsession with Steak. I don’t understand. What’s so special about one man that you’d abandon your freedom and risk your life to sink your teeth into him?”

A flash of bared fangs in candlelight told Pretzel that his only half-intentional wordplay hadn’t gone unappreciated. The source of all Pretzel’s problems these days was reclining on the end of a pew in the back row, lazy with post-dinner satisfaction. The bodies of three human guards littered the floor at his feet. All that remained of their blood was either in Bloody Mary’s stomach, or staining the ruffled fabric of his bodice.

Pretzel had only sighed at the sight of the bodies. He’d tasked a group of his men with locking Mary up while Pretzel wrapped up loose ends with Red Wine. He’d warned the men not to underestimate Mary’s strength. Clearly, they hadn’t taken his advice to heart. After all, what threat did they face from a lone, unarmed waif of a man - one who was barefoot and wearing a dress, no less?

Pretzel would contain the vampire properly later. For now, the wards around the church grounds were enough to stop Bloody Mary from running off again.

“Father.” Bloody Mary spoke for the first time since he’d been dragged back to the church. “Did I ever tell you about the first man I killed?”

“You haven’t told me. And I’m not sure I care to learn about the first person who became a victim of your savagery.”

“Not the first person. The first man. The sex is important.”

Pretzel righted a fallen candelabra. “Frankly, I can’t imagine you pursuing a woman.”

Hollow laughter. “Ah, Father. Goes to show how little you truly know. I suppose it’s hard to keep information in that little head of yours. Your mind must be absolutely clogged with sermons and prayers and all that holy garbage.”

Pretzel had long since learned not to engage with Bloody Mary’s taunts. It was a game, to Mary, to see how much he could rile the priest up with blasphemous words.

“Seducing women is what I’m best at. I was summoned for it, trained for it. My master attendant made sure I was the perfect siren song for the girls she wanted. After a while, it became easy. Monotonous. Master attendant once told me that seduction was a game. I suppose I learned to play it too well and spoiled all the fun for myself.”

Bloody Mary pressed long, sharp fingertips to his cheek. A smile touched his lips as he stared into the distance, recalling some delightful memory. “Life with her was good, you know. We had everything. I wanted for nothing...nothing but warmth, that is. The flesh I tempted into my master’s grasp spilled blood, yes, but it cooled so quickly. I began to think I’d never find something to melt the ice under my skin.”

Pretzel stopped fussing with the fallen books in the back of the chapel. He sat down in another pew, facing Bloody Mary from across the aisle. Mary had often spoken of the chill he felt. He complained about it so frequently that Pretzel had learned to tune it out. Offering the vampire blankets or thicker clothes was always met with rejection, so Pretzel had dismissed the complaints as another tactic to try and get on his nerves.

Perhaps the cold bore significance. Perhaps it could be used to reform the demon sitting before him.

“For years, I went only after the prey that my master attendant commanded. I saw no reason to kill on my own time, when the results were so anticlimactic. One day, master left on business that kept her away for over a month. I was dreadfully bored, even in her massive estate. As you know, boredom can be as deadly as any rage.”

“Idle hands are the devil’s playthings,” Pretzel agreed.

“I’d argue my whole body is the devil’s plaything.” Mary’s eyes narrowed in amusement. “My lethargy drove me to the kitchens, where a particularly handsome young man worked among the cooking staff. Just for fun, I made him my new target. I had no plans to kill him, at first. I simply wanted to see if I could seduce anyone I wished.”

“Could you?”

“I could, but oh, it was difficult. The little cook came from a much different place in life than the ambitious, opportunistic maidens my master preferred. He was poor and proud, and he loathed me for being the pampered pet of a noble.” Bloody Mary’s head fell back, eyes closed and content. “It was tricky, breaking down his defenses. It was _fun_. It was a game again, one that I could enjoy playing.”

“And then you slaughtered him.”

Mary’s shoulders rose and fell in the slightest shrug he could manage. “As I said, it wasn’t my plan. My master didn’t want his blood, nor did I - or so I thought. When I brought him to bed, he was still fighting with himself. His proud soul hated his weak body, so easily tempted into the arms of one of the rich bastards he’d spent his life resenting. I bit him, gently. Just to tease him.”

Abruptly, he leaned forward. Wide, glassy eyes fixed Pretzel with a stare. “Father, if you had been able to taste his blood, you would have said it a more heavenly substance than manna itself. I could taste everything he felt on my tongue. Confusion. Fear. Anger. And so, so much pride.” He licked his lips. “And the best part? It was warm. It _stayed_ warm. As long as his blood was in my body, I didn’t feel the cold.” 

A gust of wind hissed through the stained glass window Mary had smashed and jumped out of. Pretzel used the noise as an excuse to tear his gaze away. What kind of fool was he, looking into a vampire’s eyes?

Bloody Mary continued. “I learned, then, that the strongest blood comes from those who believe themselves the strongest. From those who come to me reluctantly, denying how tempted they really are.”

He went silent. Pretzel crossed his hands in his lap, trying to make sense of what had just been confessed to him.

“What you’re saying is: You’re determined to seduce Steak because he’s arrogant and doesn’t want you?”

Bloody Mary smiled. It showed teeth, but not fang. “Exactly!”

Pretzel sighed. He’d been a fool to think Bloody Mary would ever provide him with useful information. “You know, if all you want is to pine for a man who loathes you, you have an option closer to home.”

A giggle. Pretzel hated that giggle. “Be careful what you wish for, Father. It might come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> They implemented the marriage system but my tomato & egg game isn’t strong enough to woo my horny vampire husband yet. :c


End file.
